


Pegienne

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Laf's ex girlfriend!, Multi, Peggy is Awesome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: Peggy introduces her closest people to her new girlfriend.





	Pegienne

**Author's Note:**

> Adrienne: NotJustSmiles {Because if you really look into it, Adrienne was a badass goddess who everyone saw as a beauty queen and polite pretty princess.}

AndMe: Ok, so I got a girlfriend.

PlayingW/Fire: Yay!

Staaay: Cool.

Feminist#1: Okay.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Oh! Is it that one Adria, or something?

NoSleep4Lion: Adrienne?

AndMe: Yeah.

FlyingBaguette: Wait, Adrienne Noailles?

HorsesAreAwesome: Cool last name, bruh.

AndMe: Yeah.

FlyingBaguette: Marie Adrienne Noailles?

AndMe: You know her?

FlyingBaguette: We used to date.

HorsesAreAwesome: You dated someone with the same first name as you?

FlyingBaguette: No, my first name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch, hers is Marie Adrienne.

HorsesAreAwesome: By American standards it's the same.

AndMe: I'm adding her to the group chat.

Feminist#1: Awesome.

NotJustSmiles: Sup

NoSleep4Lion: The sky.

FlyingBaguette: lmao

NotJustSmiles: Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette?

FlyingBaguette: Hi.

Staaay: You remembered his full name AND his username

NotJustSmiles: We were engaged.

NoSleep4Lion: You never told us this.

FlyingBaguette: To be honest, I kind of didn't remember because we broke up two days after we got engaged.

HorsesAreAwesome: lmao

NotJustSmiles: Wait a motherfucking second, why am I on a group chat with Laf and Hercules Mulligan?

HorsesAreAwesome: You know me?

NotJustSmiles: We were in the same robot sciences class in second grade.

PlayingW/Fire: You rememered that?

NotJustSmiles: I do. I remember a lot of weird stuff. But no one answered my question.

AndMe: Oh! Because I wanted to introduce you to my friend group:

Feminist#1: Angelica Schuyer, eldest sister.

PlayingW/Fire: Elizabeth Schuyler, Older sister.

Staaay: Maria Reynolds, Eliza's girlfriend.

NoSleep4Lion: Alexander Hamilton, confidante #1.

CurlyHairedTurtle: John Laurens, confidante #2.

HorsesAreAwesome: Hercules Mulliganm Emotional guardian/sweater maker

FlyingBaguette: Lafayette, movie/snack provider.

AndMe: Laf is very important.

NoSleep4Lion: So that's where you go every Wednesday at four!

FlyingBaguette: No, that's my weekly ice cream social. I go to UwU's on Mondays.

Staaay: gkngumy7jgr3e5nmki

AndMe: YOU HAVE A WEEKLY ICE CREAM SOCIAL?!

AndMe: SIGN ME UP

NotJustSmiles: You know, I think that it's nice that Peggy has a safe group.

AndMe: And you are officially part of it! This is also your group chat now!

Feminist#1: She has this group chat named 'My Peepz' on her phone.

AndMe: When were you on my phone?

Feminist#1: When I got you the peanut app.

NotJustSmiles: I <3 the peanut app!


End file.
